


Double the Kisses, Not the Bottle

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, POV First Person, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur’s shoved into spin the bottle at a party, and he’s hoping it goes well.
Relationships: America/England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Double the Kisses, Not the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-outs to @downwithwritersblock on Tumblr for ot3 prompts, one of which I used for this fic.

The bottle spun around and around the circle. I had no idea why we even decided to play spin the bottle. We were all adults, and most of us were in relationships. It was a strange choice, but I let it happen. I only prayed that it didn't land on Francis. (That happened once _years ago_ during a party at America's house, and neither of them ever let me live it down.)

"If it lands on France again, I'm going on strike from being your boyfriend," Alfred said.

Gilbert cackled.

"Awww. What is the problem? Is someone jealous?"

They continued to fight, and I bit my tongue, trying to keep the peace for once.

The bottle slowed down, and looked like it was going to stop somewhere around... Francis.

Now of course, I could always say no. After all, I was happy with my Alfred and Gilbert. Plus, despite my usual love of fighting, I still had a hangover, and would rather not even _be_ at the party. But I couldn't just say no to a challenge.

The bottle slowed further, and Gilbert pulled it to a stop with his hand.

"Oh no! The bottle tragically stopped between Alfred and I. I guess that means you have to kiss us both." Gilbert smirked as he spoke.

Everyone else in the circle- other than Alfred and I- raised their eyebrows.

I sighed, faking a dramatic reaction. "I can't believe it! Both of you? I must be cursed."

I crawled over and gave Alfred a kiss, taking his hand and holding it while we kissed.

He pouted as I slid over to Gilbert.

I gave Gilbert a kiss, too, but as I pulled away, he whispered in my ear.

"If you're still not feeling great, I can fake sick and get us out of here."

I nodded.

He got up and pretended to stumble. "Ugh. Arthur, could you help me get back to my room?"

I nodded happily. "Why of course, love."

I took his hand.

Alfred gave us a glare as we walked off.

"I have to clean my glasses," he shouted before running for us.

He took my other hand.

"Alfred, this is unbelievable. If Gilbert is fake struggling, why wouldn't you take his hand?" I fake-coughed, trying to hide my laugh.

"Smh, dude. I'm mad at him for not sneaking me out with his plan." Alfred rolled his eyes.

Gilbert cackled.

Everyone definitely knew we lied, but we still happily left together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please feel free to leave Kidos and/or a comment! They help inspire me to write more. :)! <3!


End file.
